


Family Bonding

by alexspacesout



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adoption, Adorable, M/M, Modern AU, Parents, Shopping, THIS IS THE CUTEST THING EVER, awwww, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexspacesout/pseuds/alexspacesout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi take a trip to the store with their newly adopted daughter and bond even closer than before (which was previously thought impossible).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> So today I was in a store with my parents and we had already been there for a good three hours so I was beginning to get bored. Even when I'm not bored I like to prance around and sing, in other words, making a fool of myself for the entertainment of no one else but me. I randomly remembered "Party In The USA" and began singing and dancing to it with the moves that I had made up in good ol' Elementary School. Just then two men walked down the same aisle I was in and began singing along, one pushing a baby in a stroller. I was mildly embarrassed but more so pleased that some one else enjoyed my impromptu performance. Not trying to be creepy, I watched them a bit more to see if they were a couple (I sensed that they most likely were) and I noticed they both had a ring on their ring finger. They looked like the cutest couple, taking turns keeping the baby happy, tickling its little belly. It was literally the happiest and cutest thing I have ever seen. Now picture Eren and Levi...got it? Okay, well, here it goooooooes......

 

* * *

 

"Leviiiii..." Eren whined.

"What." Levi responded in a half-whisper.

"I wanna see her!" Eren once again tried to look over Levi's shoulder to see how their little girl was doing but was pushed away by Levi.

"Shhh! Do you want to wake her up?!" Just then Caroline began to cry and Levi shot a glare back at Eren over his shoulder. Eren walked around to the front of Levi and held his arms out pleadingly.

"Lemme take care of her so you can finish up." Levi sighed and handed Caroline carefully to Eren, secretly relieved to be free of the little bundle of stored energy. She reminded him so much of Eren with the way that she constantly has energy waiting to be released. It was only right that she would prefer Eren over him, they both share an energy that Levi completely lacks.

Eren cradled Caroline close to his chest, whispering sweet little words into her ear to get her to quiet down and bouncing her gently. Less than a minute later, Caroline is giggling while Eren boops her nose and tickles her belly. Eren must be magical or something with how well he handles children, Levi hasn't seen a single child who hasn't smiled at least once while in Eren's presence. Then again, Eren is and will always be a child, sharing the characteristically large eyes looking at everything with astounded wonder.

Eren walked ahead of the cart, continuing to tickle Caroline and laughing along with her. Levi stays behind, pushing the cart slowly while admiring all the different types of tea in silence. Eventually Eren decides that Caroline will be alright and he places her back in the stroller carefully. When he stands, she reaches her arms out for him and he smiles, bending down to give her a peck on the cheek. Standing again, he moves to be next to Levi as they continue down the aisle in comfortable silence.

"Hey Eren, do you know if we still have ice cre-" Levi gets abruptly cut off by Eren's eager response.

"ICE CREAM! HELL YES!" Eren's grin stretches wide across his face and Levi fights off the urge to smile in response, he needs to uphold his cold demeanor in public. No one is allowed to know the gushy side of Levi- except for Eren and Caroline, of course.

Eren takes a sharp turn to the right as they near the end of the aisle and Levi follows behind. As we enter the frozen foods, Eren notices a girl appearing to be rocking out to a song. After listening for a few seconds, he recognizes the song to be "Party In The USA" and joins automatically in with the dance moves and lyrics.

"Yeeeaaah yeeeeaaaaah yeeeeeaaaaaaaah, party in the USA!" Eren sings out loud. The girl who had been singing and dancing pauses for a second, then bursts out laughing and sings even louder.

"SO I PUT MY HANDS UP TO PLAYING MY SONG!" Eren shouted along with the girl as Levi watched on in amusement. Even Caroline appeared to be enjoying the oddity of their interaction. The girl suddenly stops when her sister nudges her and shoots her a menacing glare. The girl smiles wide at Eren and mouths a " _Y_ _ou're awesome!"_  before turning back to follow her sister. Eren turns back to Levi and chuckles, his eyes bright, before facing forward and continuing to the ice cream.

Levi follows closely behind with the cart, Caroline seated in her special car seat at the front. He watches as Eren tugs the freezer door open and scans the ice cream, analyzing the possibilities before settling with "Titan Tracks." For some reason, this has always been his favorite ice cream: vanilla ice cream with chocolate strawberry swirl, chunks of almonds, and chocolate bits shaped like different body parts. Levi would never understand the concept of the ice cream nor did he want to. As Eren reached over Caroline to put the ice cream in the cart, she reached up and started giggling. Eren smiled wide and bent down to kiss her on the cheek again. Before he could pull away, Caroline made a sloppy attempt at giving Eren a kiss on the cheek and ended up leaving slobber all over his face. Eren laughed and wiped it off is cheek. Before Levi could react Eren wiped the slobber all over his hair laughing even harder. Levi tried his hardest to be angry but no matter how hard he tried he still ends up laughing along with Eren and Caroline.

Levi couldn't be happier. He has the soon-to-be husband of his dreams and a beautiful little girl that is all theirs. He felt invincible with those two at his side, convinced that he could take on the world. 

"Are we still going to the rally tomorrow?" Eren broke through his thoughts.

"Huh?" Levi was still caught up in his own head.

"The gay pride rally, we still going?" Eren cocked his hip, raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head, giving him the appearance of a puppy begging for food. Levi stepped up to give him a kiss on the lips before answering.

"Of course." Levi turned back to Caroline and tickled her belly and causing her to laugh. He could hear Eren's breathy laugh behind him as he watched on, delighted that Caroline was beginning to take a liking to him. Before Eren had a chance to return to the shopping, Levi turned around and in one graceful swoop pulled him into a tight hug. Eren froze for a second, caught off guard, before returning the hug.

When Levi finally released him, Eren eyed him questioningly. "What was that for?'

Levi smiled down at Caroline before turning to meet Eren's gaze. "No reason... I love you."

"I love you too." Eren bent down to meet Levi's lips for a kiss before resuming his shopping with a new spring in his step while Levi watched on in silent bliss.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment and leave suggestions for more oneshots, I'm open to anything!


End file.
